The Peril Continues for Rodney McKay
by nightpheonix
Summary: The Season 3 continuation of The Many Deaths of Rodney McKay. The rhyme and random goes on!


A/N: It's great to be writing this poem again

For Season 3, Episodes One through Ten

But Alas, I'm feeling quite blue and down,

Because hundreds of days are left in the countdown.

**The Peril Continues for Rodney McKay**

Last season, we left McKay in the most peril yet,

The wait made us fans break into a cold sweat.

Until we got to see "No Man's Land,"

Where it seemed his demise was soon at hand.

The destruction of Earth was on his head,

And the Wraith would soon likely suck him dead

But Ronon broke them free before the Wraith devours,

And the two wandered 'round for hours and hours.

They found John and Mike, and thought they could take a breather

But when they beamed on the _Daedelus_, it wasn't safe either.

The ship was damaged, fast leaking air,

There was only one place to go from there.

So back to the Hive our Rodney returns,

Where "Misbegotten" raises new concerns.

Questions of ethics about Wraith-turned-men

Who resisted their change and called more Wraith to them.

The team rescued Beckett and tried to nuke the Wraith base,

But Michael stopped the bomb; victory wasn't the case.

One more Hive appeared, and their captured ship blew,

If not for the Jumper, he wouldn't make it through.

They finally met the _Daedelus_ and did embark,

And so ends that terrifying episode arc.

In addition to the pain he suffers on his _own_ show,

Rodney gets sent to "SG-1," where they go

To find a black hole and stop the Ori,

Mitchell's lemon made him work or else die.

Next, the creep Lucius was brought to Atlantis,

And the entire city went crazy for him at this.

The only ones sane were John and McKay

Alone, they tried to save the day.

But despite his best efforts to avoid the crackpots,

Rodney was brainwashed until he got Beckett's shots.

But a little insanity was the least of his concerns

When in "Sateda" he was shot in the ass on his return.

Morphine, he found, is a beautiful thing.

It stopped the pain and made him want to sing!

But after recovering from becoming absurd,

He and the team saved Ronon from a nasty Wraith herd.

But just when he thought there was no foe greater,

In "Progeny" they encountered REPLICATORS!

They made the team see hallucinations

Putting Rodney in a traumatic torture situation.

And while escaping, he was strangled by their leader,

An experience quite painful, to be sure

But alas, that is not the last we see

Of the Asurans—that's the way of cable T.V.

Elizabeth was infected by those bloody nanites,

They just won't give up without a fight.

The threat of infection was vanquished at last,

But the worst of the peril had not yet passed.

The return of Kolya, who won't die, it seems.

He captured Sheppard and forced the team

To watch him be fed on by a Wraith captive.

The team went on a chase to find John while he still lived.

The mission was not easy; McKay could tell you that,

But the only one killed was a rabid rat.

And just when you thought _one_ McKay was enough,

They added two more—his sister, and Rod, more tough.

Sibling rivalry and the destruction of his universe

And his team teased him just to make things worse!

But after draining the ZedPM left him quite stressed,

His team said the _real _McKay is the best.

Alas, the warm fuzzy feeling you knew could not last,

Because in "Phantoms," Wraith device made them go crazy fast.

Rodney though there were explosions galore,

And Sheppard shot him in his vision of the Gulf War!

Good thing he got under Doc Beckett's care,

Else he might've died right then and right there!

But even being shot can't top the season conclusion,

When the arrival of Ancients caused much confusion.

The decided to take their Atlantis back,

Giving the team just hours to pack.

And just like that, all their work was done

And McKay was sent off to Area 51

But despite hand-picked staff and relaxing stuff,

For Rodney, this life was just not enough.

And so, when they found out Atlantis was under assail,

He and the team did what the SGC failed:

They went off to stop the Replicator terror

But in this plan, there is no room for error.

McKay is not alone, I confess,

In having extreme emotional distress.

Us fans, the TPTB do not realize

The mid-season hiatus we quite despise

Do we await March? You bet your life.

SIX WHOLE MONTHS OF EMONTIONAL STRIFE!


End file.
